


Roses

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Red roses symbolize passion and love. Valentine's Day fluff for the Sam/Josh following.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Roses  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff, Holiday  
Rating: CHILD  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Red roses symbolize passion and love.  
Archive Instructions: Only if you're a romantic. And if you aren't, I'll overlook that.  
Disclaimer: Oh, if only, one of these wonderful gentlemen would open tonight's episode wearing a smile and holding roses for the other. Unfortunately, Aaron decided to put it on network television, so we wouldn't see anything good anyway.  
Author's Notes: Valentine's Day fluff for the Sam/Josh following.

**Roses by Perpetual Motion**

"Those are roses."

"Yes."

"Those are red roses."

"Yes."

"Red roses symbolize passion."

"Yes."

"Red roses symbolize love."

"Yes."

"Sam, you're giving me red roses."

"Yes."

"On Valentine's Day."

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"You're passionate about me?"

"Yes."

"You're giving me red roses because you love me and you feel passionate towards me."

"Yes."

"Sam, you're a guy."

"Yes."

"I'm a guy."

"Yes."

"You were engaged."

"Yes."

"I'm assuming you're bisexual."

"I don't like the word, but yes."

"And you're passionate about me?"

"Yes."

"And you have loving feelings towards me."

"I'm in love with you, Josh."

"Ah. So your logical idea was to come to my door with red roses and wine on Valentine's Day."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Josh?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a response I can work with?"

"I want you."

"I can work with that."

"Good."


End file.
